


相亲

by nodrop



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodrop/pseuds/nodrop





	相亲

戴萌一开始就知道不应该答应许佳琪来参加这场狂欢派对，她其实并不排斥接触形形色色的人，抑或进行真真假假的对话，只是将它马上安排到长达二十一天的无休工作之后，实在不是什么正确的选择。  
她的瞳孔开始在各色灯光的直射下一缩一扩，喉管泛起酸胀的气泡，那是刚刚她想要抑制反胃喝下的柠檬柚汽水。可能是她恢复得不算很好，这种程度的热闹让她的身体倍感疲倦。她想，一定要撑到寿星结束吹蜡烛的part，然后厚着脸皮通知他们自己得撤退了。

“喂，莫寒来啦！”孔肖吟从门口笑着领了一个陌生女孩进来，然后一群人围了上去，戴萌眯着眼睛往那边望了望，她被圈在里面，戴萌只能隐隐约约地看见她的一点点脑袋。  
当对于陌生人的好奇心逐渐被时间消磨，戴萌站起来走向厨房，她可能还需要一杯更酸的柠檬柚才能浇醒自己昏昏沉沉的细胞。她正转身的时候，钱蓓婷恰巧端了两盘子水果出来：“呀，戴萌啊？你快点，莫寒已经到了。”  
莫寒？又是这个名字，但戴萌搜索了一下自己脑库存的联系人目录，确定是没有这个人的，以至于她下意识地重复了一遍那两个字：“莫寒？”  
“对啊，莫寒。许佳琪跟你说过了吧？你动作快点，别让人家等久了。”  
戴萌愣在原地，心里反复琢磨了一下小钱的话，她感觉自己应该是知道接下来要发生什么了。

也许是那种预知的感觉让戴萌清醒，她回到正厅的时候都没有带上她今夜打算赖以生存的柠檬柚。彩色的灯光被关了，长桌两侧的人都安静地看着主位的许佳琪许愿，虽然全场只剩下蜡烛的微弱光亮，但戴萌带着她的预知感发现了坐在不远处的莫寒。莫寒忽然转过头，可能也发现了她，戴萌几乎下意识地瞥过眼神，假装望一下四周，然后侧过身子为寿星鼓掌庆贺。  
她会不会觉得自己在装模作样，她现在还在看自己吗？戴萌又开始好奇了，但她再也不敢转头了。  
在场的朋友们一个一个送去了礼物，派对的氛围再次升腾，戴萌在祝完许佳琪越长越丑之后打算坐回原位，却被许佳琪和钱蓓婷一左一右挽到莫寒对面，硬生生地摁到了位置上。  
“忘记给你介绍了，这是莫寒，我的私藏大美女，刚回国，戴萌好好替我招待她哦~”许佳琪朝戴萌笑笑，眼线挑得飞起。她溜走之前，戴萌狠狠掐了一把许佳琪的腰，让她只能皮笑肉不笑地退场。  
“你好，我是莫寒。”莫寒坐在那里，向她伸出了手，她的唇色和她的裙子一般火红。  
“戴萌，很高兴认识你。”戴萌尴尬地握住，其实她现在有点冒冷汗。  
莫寒向她勾起诡异的嘴角，这是在笑吗？戴萌还没揣测完，就被对方耳朵上的星星坠饰吸引了，银白色的星星拖着一条长长的尾巴，莫寒只戴了一边的耳饰。那条尾巴在莫寒的脖颈处微微颤动，这让戴萌联想到另一种会产生类似效果的方式，她有些羞愧，但莫寒与她作为成年人坐在这里的原因，告诉她，她现在是有一点点莫名的兴奋的。

在长达有半小时的局部沉寂后，戴萌在桌布下方给钱蓓婷发了求救讯息，按道理她对这种场合是轻车熟路的，因为她的年纪不算小，她之前应该是见过不少人的，不至于浪费自己还过得去的年轻皮囊。  
钱蓓婷一到，话匣子就打开了。为什么她的好朋友们比起对她，似乎对莫寒更加熟络？莫寒情不自禁地开始和钱蓓婷讨论起她在国外做的各种菜品，还有甜点。她讲到那块最成功的蓝莓芝士蛋糕时，用舌头舔了一下自己的嘴唇，好似在回忆那种味道，她的口红被她吃得差不多了，葡萄酒浸泡过的唾液把她的唇色刷亮了一层。戴萌总是不自觉地捕捉莫寒的细节，她一开始以为莫寒是个冷淡的女人，想不到光聊吃的东西，莫寒就能说这么多，和刚刚一言不发的样子毫不匹配。莫寒的普通话并不标准，不过跟她在国外生活大概率无关，因为更像是南方口音里的通病，还带着若有若无的鼻音，略微黏糯的语调好像混着一种特殊的酵素，这让她有些晕眩。

后来，孔肖吟过来叫钱蓓婷一起去收拾厨房了，走之前还给了戴萌一个意味深长的眼神。餐桌上又安静了，戴萌只能开始把玩手边的打火机。  
现在只剩下她们俩了，戴萌清楚地知道总得有一个人主动的，于是她决定抬头，而莫寒此时也抬起头看她，因为目光所及之处只有对方，两人尴尬地相互微笑示意，就像华尔兹起舞前致礼一样慎重。  
“你想出去走走吗？”戴萌心虚地摸了摸自己的鼻梁。  
“为什么？”  
“额......或许外面氧气更充足吧。”  
莫寒似乎很认真地思考了一会儿，然后朝她点点头。戴萌压根没想到莫寒会答应，起身踉跄了一下，去沙发拿起自己的薄外套递给莫寒。莫寒很自然地接过，披在自己的裸肩上。

接着，事情发展的进程就有些超乎戴萌的想象预期了，她又开始对自己产生了认知上的怀疑。因为她明确自己是有预谋地将车停靠到了一个郊区空无一人的林荫道上，近处都没有建筑物，现在还是零点已过很久的黑暗时间，而她身下是一个才见面一次的陌生女人。  
莫寒平躺在后座上，她纤细的手臂勾着戴萌的后颈，顺直的长发被莫寒自己拢到了一侧，露出一边的锁骨，还有那只一早冒犯到她念想的耳朵。有一些些明亮的粒子充盈着莫寒浅色的瞳孔，她不安分的食指从戴萌的喉管蜿蜒滑行，慢慢经过对方扣得十分严谨的领口，拨弄开最顶端的那颗扣子，再经过接下来一颗紧跟着一颗庄严的禁锢。她吐纳的气息，是仍未散去的酒香：“你刚刚为什么在桌子底下踩我，嗯？”  
戴萌差点被惑晕了，忙不迭去回想餐桌那块儿的情形，她其实想踩的是钱蓓婷，因为小钱太能聊了，她想让她差不多可以走人了。但踩错也挺好的，她反正不敢主动踩莫寒的脚，有种意外之中的恶趣味。  
“我还以为你要勾搭我，但我知道你不敢。”莫寒轻笑。  
这让戴萌有些被看透的生气，莫寒明明在嘲讽她，她却该死地认为有些俏皮的可爱。好似不甘心地，她马上将她之前就想做的事情付诸行动。

戴萌一口将莫寒裸露的耳垂含在口腔里，银饰的冰凉触感撩拨着她灵巧的舌尖，她的舌苔摩擦到酥麻，将那处温热的软肉反复卷起品尝。这里就是一处导火索，不留情面地点燃莫寒周身细嫩的肌肤，直捣女人柔软的五脏六腑。  
莫寒是今夜的惑事，让戴萌全然抛弃自己端正而时显呆板的处事形象，毕竟事有千万，想亲力亲为去处的好像目前就这一个。  
当戴萌妄图伸手侵略到对方最情动的地界，她还在为自己的正直乖巧寻找合理的说辞：“莫寒，都怪你......”如果这个女人坐在副驾驶的时候有点自觉，不要故意把挎包放在她的小腹与大腿之间，更不要用那纤细白皙的手指充满暗示意味地来回滑弄包包的缝线，她也不会看见，更不会在此时此刻用自己气血翻涌的手指逗弄她。  
“哼......”莫寒发出不满的哼唧，却因为刚刚一直憋着气嘤咛，嗓子里全是欲望的哑然，声音如悬落的纸片般单薄暗沉。她抱紧戴萌的腰身，用尽力气翻转，勉强将自己带到上方。  
戴萌连棋局都还没摆好，就被莫寒猛地翻盘。但她乐在其中，抬眼把莫寒如瀑的发丝勾到耳后，那里已经通红一片，泛滥到了莫寒颈侧、锁骨、胸前，和那件火红的衣裙连成一片，戴萌收回手的时候还牵出几根湿漉漉的银丝。

莫寒的力气也不小，戴萌捏着她的手臂，能感受到对方是有肌肉的，不若所见的那样瘦弱。因为后座的位置太过狭窄，而莫寒又强行翻身占领高地，戴萌只能被她压着半边的身子，一条腿立到座位外，另一条腿被莫寒的双腿夹住。莫寒的裙子很薄，紧紧贴合着她的曲线，戴萌想把自己的衬衫全褪了，但她一动不动，充分给予自己的敌手发挥的空间。莫寒努力地尝试解开戴萌的裤腰带，但是纠结了几轮无果，人反倒因为方才酒精和情动的作用而开始虚软，这种力不从心的感觉让她委屈，眼角不自觉地涌上小孩子不甘心的心性。

戴萌马上捧住莫寒的脸蛋，动作极度轻柔地吻去莫寒的泪花。她立起身，自己慢慢脱掉衣裤，期间不住地啄吻莫寒的唇，她一刻也不想与莫寒分开，任何一种中断的发生都可能会让她不安。她让莫寒跨坐到自己腿上，自己赤裸的背贴上化纤的皮套，在黑暗里发出糟糕的动静。她把手伸入莫寒敞开的背链里，站稳到已经硬挺的堡垒前，指腹焦躁地按捏拨揉起来。  
莫寒的后面空无一物，她只能靠在戴萌的肩膀上，将自己紧紧圈入对方滚烫的怀抱当中。也恰是因为这种亲密无间的距离，莫寒清晰地感知着戴萌疯狂跳动的脉搏，搭配她的呼吸杂乱地起伏。戴萌的力量还是印象中的毋庸置疑，将她所有的愉悦一波又一波的从头汇聚而下，莫寒的脑中闪过一片片破碎的光芒，她已经不知道自己是谁，在哪里，回来做什么了。

在戴萌自己也感觉精疲力竭的那一瞬间，她似乎看见了一个模糊的人影，和她车祸后不断梦见的轮廓完美拼合，她妄图捕捉放大，意识却愈加混沌，她眯开眼睛，莫寒的脸正逐渐掩盖住那个幻影。  
戴萌忘记了一个人，她其实一直都想知道是谁，却没有一个人能够告诉她，包括她自己。她曾经认为自己是不完整的，便草率地将自己做成了一个蛹，但时间长了，坏的都是内里的份。此时此刻的戴萌想要尝试飞行，她能做的只有飞行。

“戴萌啊......”  
“嗯？”  
“我好困了。”  
“那就睡吧，我带你回家。”


End file.
